piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:2009 Piston Cup Season/@comment-2804:431:C7DC:7DD6:F578:FD02:DCE3:934B-20191020164831
Easter eggs The cart from Meet the Robinsons makes a apperance at O.W.C.A.'s science fair, when Peter the Panda and other agents are holding the O.W.C.A.'s cart. Dr. Faciller's hat is seen on at the blimp, with Perry, Peter and Pinky enters, when Peter makes a door's hole. When O.W.C.A. agents are in Danville Cafe, they prepare the cafe, it's looks similar to The Princess and the Frog scene. The Sword in the Stone's squirrel is seen on the tree, when Peter the Panda makes a shake. The agents are making a jazz band, when Heinz Doofershmitz references a La Bouff family. The pigeon agent from O.W.C.A. is colored yellow, blue, purple, red and green, reference to Inside Out. Scar from The Lion King is seen when Peter the Panda disguises. Due to disguise at the blimp. At the blimp, on the front of Pinky is shown the poster of Sven from Frozen. Pinky and Peter had the giraffe stuck on the heads, reference to Tiana and Naveen got stuck her in The Princess and the Frog. Sleeping Beauty's Spinning Wheel can be seen on the O.W.C.A. submarine. A Magic Broom is seen when Perry, Peter and Pinky fly with their rocket toys and begin fly. Mickey Mouse watch can be seen on Pinky's hand. Genie's Lamp can be seen on the officer's desk at the O.W.C.A. Police Department. When Calvin the Cat gets wearing a Stitch costume at the O.W.C.A.-Traz. The Thunderbolt TV show from One Hundred and One Dalmatians is playing with O.W.C.A. agents are watching at the Danville Theater. Flounder is seen when Perry the Platypus swims with a scuba diver's mask. At O.W.C.A.'s submarine, is shown a calendar of San Fransokyo from Big Hero 6. On O.W.C.A. car, when Perry and Pinky is driving, Maui's Fish Hook from Moana can be seen on the back of the car. Heinz Doofershmitz, O.W.C.A. agents and SS SN men find a mission at O.W.C.A.-Traz, Litwak's Arcade and the sign from Wreck-It Ralph is seen on the front of the prison. When Heinz Doofershmitz and O.W.C.A. agents are riding in the O.W.C.A car, Perry uses a watch with a lots of O.W.C.A agents and is shown other names: Rajah from Aladdin, Jaq and Gus from Cinderella, Meeko from Pocahontas, Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh, Louis from The Princess and the Frog, Mufasa from The Lion King, Pua from Moana, Maggie from Home on the Range, and Flower from Bambi. Heinz Doofershmitz and O.W.C.A. agents are on in O.W.C.A. submarine, after Carl Karl references Let it Go from Frozen. A Scorecer hat is seen on O.W.C.A submarine, with Perry, Peter and Pinky enter the blimp. Heinz Doofershmitz and O.W.C.A. agents are stopping the robot fleas from the helicopter, it plays a music with no vocal version of When We're Human, also from The Princess and the Frog. When Heinz Doofershmitz and O.W.C.A. agents are serving as a hunters, reference to Tarzan and The Princess and the Frog.